New Age
by NewAge24
Summary: this is my own cartoon looks like adventure time send in oc's really need some so here's the summary two 13 year old boys are the hero's of new earth and have to protect it with there lives Jon and Ray, its like adventure time but adding stuff from present time like rite now with fantasy so you'll feel rite at home.
1. New age

**Jon: Hers is the remake hope you enjoy for your oc's you'll need this info to fill out pm me or comment your oc anyone works**

**Name:**

**nickname:**

**Species:**

**gender:**

**age:**

**eye color: the eyes are in a oval shape no matter what**

**skin color:**

**hair style:**

**hair color:**

**clothes: **

**swimwear:**

**bio:**

**Hobbes****:**

**weapon:**

**weakness**

**strengths****:**

**personality:  
**

**Medical problems:**

**in a relationship:**

**Jon: the reason i ask all these questions is that when i put your oc in im able to know what your oc would be like and how you would want them to be like NOW HERE'S YOUR FEATURE ****PRESENTATION.**

The New Age is a time of a new beginning where magical creatures, kingdoms, advance technology, and magic roam the new world now. But there is a great evil coming and only two people can save the new age. one of them will be given a gauntlet which will give them powers beyond imagination, and the other will have the smarts to overcome anything. The time has finally come for there arrival.

In the city of nakerin A high tech city with glass roads and hover cars about 11:46 pm Was a small two story white house with a fountain and a swimming pool." FINALLY DONE" A 13 boy said with a wrench in his hand. He had tan skin, black eyes, black spiked forward hair, black tinted glasses which he tilts down so you can see half of his eyes, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, blue ans silver shoes, and a silver futuristic name was Raygerard." Finally fixed the engine, now just got to get Jonathen the put this back in." He turns around to see he's not there." Where he go?"

"FINALLY DONE" A 13 boy says in a ally, he just spray painted a red cigarette with a circle with a line through it on the most important building in the city, He had pale skin, black eyes, black messed of shaggy hair, a red sweatshirt closed with the sleeves rolled up and the hood down with the hood and pockets white, a white t-shirt under his sweat shirt which is closed ,white sweat pants, red and white running shoes, and a red and white backpack." Remember kids smoking kills." He said to himself. His name was Jonathen.

Jonathen then put the red spraypaint can in his backpack with God knows how many others. He then hear sirens go off and a police car park outside the ally." Oh shoot!" He said putting his hood back up but you could still see his bangs. Jonathen then started running into the road. The cop car then took off after him. Jonathen then ran into the street almost getting hit and making a red car come to a halt as he ran to the sidewalk knocking over alot of people. The cop car then stopped and two officers came out then ran after Jonathen. Jonathen then ran up a ally and climb a ladder to one of the highest building in the city. Jon then reached the top and ran to the edge of it. The police officers then corner him. They held up there guns and aim at Jonathen."We can do this the easy way or the hard way, you can come with us and you will not get hurt, if you dont then we will have to fire." One of the police officers said.

People then gathered around the building and looked at Jon at the edge. Everyone was at the edge of there seats if he will jump or not. Jonathen looks down and turns to the officers." I dont think i need to choice." Jonathen said jumping off the building. The officers then ran to the edge and watched as Jonathen fell. Everyone bellow was in shock and screaming.

Jonathen then grips to two handles on the side on his backpack, pulling them up revealing a wing suit. he then flips over and glides away. " COME IN ALL UNITS BRING THE JETS WE FOUND THE BOY BUT HE IS USING A WING SUIT TO GET AWAY REQUESTING ALL JETS!" The officer yelled into his wakie talkie. As Jonathen glided Jet started to surround him." YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME JETS JETS THEY BROUGHT IN JETS i did not know i was that wanted."Jon said." The Jets then blasted lasers at him trying to shoot him down.

Jon then got a incoming call. He clicked a little communicator in his ear." Alo." He said. " Jon where the heck are you, i turn around for like 5 seconds and BAM your gone." Raygerard said." Ummm before i answer that can you bring the car and drive around till you see jets?" He said." Jon what did you do?" Raygerard said." I kinda spray painted on the most important building in the city." He said with a little laugh at the end " REALLY JON REALLY!" " RAY Your my best friend just do it." Jonathen said." FINE Ill be there in a sec." " K THANKS BYE!" Jon said hanging up.

Jonathen then dodge about over hundred lasers before he saw Ray driving under him with the hood down. He then started to glide down into the car seat but he got hit and he let go of the wings making them retreat into his back pack." LOOK OUT BELOW." He said making Raygerard look up. Jonathen then hit the car he literately hit the hood of the car holding on for dear life." AHHHHHHH RAY DO SOMETHING." Jon yelled trying not to fall out at 100miles per hour trying to get away from the jets and the cop cars. One of the cop cars with the window rolled down drove up to the car. He then started to hit the car trying to make Jon fall off.

Jon then pulled out a spray paint can and sprayed it into the drivers face making him crash." WHERE ARE WE GOING." Jonathen said." OUT OF THE CITY THATS WERE." Raygerard said. More cop cars drove up trying to knock Jonathen off. Jon then repeated what he did with the first cop car making them all crash. The jets then started to fire lasers at the car. Jonathen then finally fell off making him roll at impossible speeds on the road. Jonathen rolled all over the place making cars crash and sometimes blowing up and making him get bruised and a little bloody.

Raygerard then came back dodge the cars cause he was driving on the wrong lane." JON GET IN!" He yelled." DONT NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!" Jonathen said trying to keep his balance opening the door and getting in. Raygerard then drove out of the city and into the forest losing the cops. Once they made sure the cops were no longer after them they parked there car behind vines by a a giant rock mountain making it look like there was rocks behind the vines. Behind it was a giant hole on the top so the moon shined some light.

Jonathen and Raygerard got out of the car and took a breather, Jonathen pulled down his hood and had a little blood on him with cuts and bruises everwhere. " Jon why are you always getting into trouble?" Raygerard asked. " Ray im not doing a bad thing though." Jonathen said." JON you steal you beat up people and you spray paint on walls everywear what happened to the nice side of you?" "Ray ima tell you something that i keep forgeting to tell you I Steal cause i give it to the poor people who dont have a job or a house those people i beat up were robbers the people i helped know me as a hero but everyone else A VILLAIN, And the spray paint well i spray paint good messages for everyone to see." " Well i guess you have a point." Raygerard said. " UM ray LOOK!" Jonathen said pointing at a giant stone wall with a glowing red symbol, it looked like half a 0 with a cross in it .

Jonathen and Raygerard walked up to it and noticed two small stone pillar with two red hands on it. " Looks like a hand scanner." Raygerard said." Lets try to see if it works on us." Jonathen said." Jon its not."" Come on lets try." " No"" Yes" No" Yes" NO""YES"NO"YES."FINE!". Raygerard said putting his hand on it. Jonathen did the same." Jon its never gonna wo..." Raygerard was cut off by a hidden stone door opened.

"Might wana take that back." Jonathen said smirking at him." SHUTUP!" Raygerard said. The two then walked into the the stone wall. The doors shut automatically leaving Jonathen and Raygerard in the darck." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jonathen screamed( sort of like finns scream when PB Showed up.)" Really Jon really." Raygerard said.

Torches then lit up automatically showing another two stone doors ( the ones that take two hands to open). Jon and Ray then walked up to the door. Raygerard was about to open it till." WAIT." Jonathen yelled at Raygerard." When we open this door theres no going back THIS COULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN OUR LIFE." Jonathen said." You make everything a big deal dont you." " Just at the count of 3 we're gonna open the door." " ok whatever you say." Raygerard said." 3...2...1." Jonathen and Raygerard then open the door making a bright light shine making them covering there eyes.

Once the light settled down they saw a glowing orange girl with long hair orange eyes, a long orange dress, and holding a rusted gauntlet and rusted tomahawk. " Hello heros." She said." Wait what." Jonathen said." You two are the heros of New earth my mother who used to be the guardian of the gauntlet told me about you two and when your arrvival will come." Wait your not talking about th'e heros of the New Age?" Raygerard said." Yes i am talking about the heros of New Age the two of you." " So if we are which one are we." Jonathen asked." Well Ragerard you are the one with the smarts and can overcome anything here take this." She said handing him a silver high tech glove." This will let you make anything that are made out of blue holograms that are real." She said.

" Wait then what am i." Jonathen asked." You are the one who will have the powers beyond imagination here take these." She said handing him a rusted finger lees gauntlet with a slot shaped like a crystal, and a rusted tomahawk ." Wait why are these all rusted?" Jonathen asked." Oh ya i almost forgot." She said pulling a red flaming crystal." Here take this, put it into the slot." She said. Jonathen then put it into the slot making the gauntlet and tomahawk transform. The gauntlet was on fire with some lava texture, and the tomahawk did the same.

"WHOA COOL!" Jonathen said checking out every inch of it. " Now you must know that you can summon your gauntlet whenever but it will appear rusted with your baseball bat but now that you have put in the fire crystal all you have to do to active the fire power is just think of the crystal and BAM you have fire powers, and for your tomahawk it will turn into a night stick with the same look as everything else and will appear depending on what kind of approach you should take, There is also more then one crystal out there that will give you powers, and last but not least I live in the gauntlet so ill always be with you guys, also my name is Care i dont know where my parents got that from" She said

"Well Care we were just heading back home so i guess your coming with us." Jonathen said." Ok ima just go into the gauntlet now." Care said disappearing with the baseball bat and the gauntlet." So you know how to summon the gauntlet?" Raygerard said. " Ya i think i got the idea of how this works." Jonathen said." Either way ima take a shower and go to bed when we get home." Jonathen said as the two of them walked outside making the stone door disappear.

**THE NEXT DAY 7:30 AM.(IMA START USING JONATHENS AND RAYGERARDS NICKNAME)**

Jon got out of bed and went downstairs to get breakfast. He was wearing red shorts, and a white t-shirt. He then pulled open a cabinet and took out cereal, He then got out milk and a bowl. He then poured the cereal then poured the milk but he fell asleep and was pouring the milk on himself. Ray then came downstairs with blue pajamas and saw Jon with his head in a bowl. Ray then walked up to a near by cabinet and pulled out a air horn. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jon yelled falling onto the ground and the bowl hit him square on the face." HAY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Jon yelled angry?" I dont know i just felt like it."Ray said helping him up.

Care then came out of no where and stood in front of the two." What are you two doing?" She asked." Nothing Care its nothing the real question is why are you here?" Jon asked." Well you two know what today is rite." She asked" Ya Tuesday." Ray said." Wait you guys dont know is the day and year that the proficy said that the hero's of the New Age will show up at the parade today THATS WHY THERE THROWING A PARADE THERE ALL GOING TO LOOK FOR YOU!" She said." Where new at this so i have no idea how you would think we would know this?"Jon said.

" Well what time is the parade?" Ray asked." Around 7 pm in this city everyone around the new world is coming waiting for you to." She said." Well how would we get everyone to believe were the hero?" Jon said." Well Jon your all the evidence they need you see the gauntlet was only meant for the hero of the new age." Care said. " Well we still have have alot of time so what are we gonna do?" Ray asked." Lets just wait it out and get dressed." Jon said.

**6 pm**

Jon was wearing what he had on yesterday which is what he wears every day and so was Ray which he also wears everyday." Yo Ray what time is it?" Jon asked." 6 we should probably head to the city." Ray said." Alright lets go." Jon said. Once they got to the city there was giant balloons and floats around all the streets." Hay Blackheart ,Logan,Tim, and Adam said they would met us at this street." Jon said to Ray. The four of them then were there walking up to Jon and Ray. Tim was a guy taller then all of them he had dark brown comed hair with, tan skin, black eyes, a purple t shirt, light brown cargo shorts, and purple and white shoes. Adam was a guy the shortest of them, he had dark brown short hair, pale skin, black eyes, a black and white football Jake, with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Logan was a girl, she had dark brown hair in a pony tail,pale skin, black eyes, a gray long sleeved shirt with a pink ribbon with the sleeves rolled up, light blue jeans, and gray and pink running shoes. Blackheart was a girl, she had black long hair that covered one of her eyes,black eyes, light pale skin, a black tang top, black jeans, black finger less gloves, and black leather boots.

" Hay guy how you doing." Jon said." Good." Tim said." You guys are just in time for the parade." Blackheart said. The 6 of them then sat down on the curve watching all the floats go by. Then when the sun finally set. The mayor of the city came out of a float went on top of it then walked up to a microphone. The mayor had pale skin, white comed hair, black eyes, a blue suit, and a black small top hat." Hello everyone we gather here today to celebrate the coming of the two hero's of the new age." He said. Everyone in the crowed cheered." So if the hero's of the new age are here stand up." He said. Everyone then sat down but Jon and Ray got up." What the heck are you guys doing your not the hero's." Adam said worried." Ya we are." Jon said." Guys this is important sit down." Logan said.

The mayor then turned and saw Jon and Ray sit up." What is this i said the hero's of the new age stand up not two kids pulling a prank." The mayor said." Ya we are the hero's." Jon said." Wait a minute you with the red hoodie put your hood up." The mayor said. Jon then instantly got worried." I think im good." Jon said." PUT IT UP." The mayor then put his hood up. Everyone gasped when they saw Jon." Its him get him!" The mayor said. Jon and Ray then started running till someone garbed Jons hood and Jon started to fly up. It was a Man with a silver mask( like predator) and full silver high tech armor with green tubes, with comed back green hair, and a silver glider he was standing on.

"YOU!" He said." Are you and your friend really the hero's of the new age." He asked." Ya you here to help us." Jon said with a smile." That is the complete opposite of why im here." He then flew higher then stopped." Now before you die my name is War mech." He said. He then threw Jon into a wall of a building making Jon hit it then bouncing off making him fall for his life. Everyone was was watching as he fell. A white flash then covered Jon making everyone cover there eyes.

Jon then had his fire gauntlet on, he then pulled out his wing suit making his wings on fire. He still had his hood up though. He then landed on the ground safely by Ray." Ray grab your glove." Jon said. Ray then grabbed his glove and put it on. War mech then came down to the ground and faced them." So you want a fight you got one." He said. Everyone then ran out of the way to watch them fight.

Jon then fired a fire bolt at him but did nothing, Ray then made a piano above him and made it crush him but did nothing." Uh Oh." Jon said. War mech then shot rockets at the two making them fly a bit." Ray how are we gonna beat this guy." Jon said." Get your tomahawk and bust his armor then get your night stick and just beat him up." Ray said. Jon then got his sword which was on fire and started to cut war mech's armor. once his armor was damage enough war mech took off his mask showing that he had pale skin and black eyes. Jon then got his night stick and started to just wreck him. War mech then retreated onto his glider and flew away" THIS IS INT OVER!" He said before he left.

The guards then grabbed Jon and brought him to the mayor." You saved the city but you still committed those crimes and you must pay." He said. " OK WAIT i stole from robbers that robbed stores and gave it to the poor, and those people i beat up they were the robbers, and i spray paint got messages so technically im off the hook." Jon said." Ok you have a point never mind guards put him down." He said. Everyone cheered for Jon and Ray, Jon then put his hood down.

" Looks like were going to have a interesting life." Jon said." Never say that again." Ray said." Fine." Jon said.


	2. Update

**Jon: Hay everyone This story is not dead school is coming up for me so i need help for ideas for the story but keep it rated T NOT M and send in your Oc's still information in the first chapter. and you are probably asking whats taking so long, well i sort of have writers block and i am writing 2 chapters in one so thats why its taking long, i hope you understand and i will keep you updated on everything so ill see you guys next time.**


	3. User name changed

**Jon: So I changed my username cause i decided to just to tell you guys that so my stories are now under my new name just so you guys dont get confuse when a story i wrote pops up in a different name, by the time this is up my name wont be changed yet it will take a while but when you click on my profile my name is changed **


	4. another remake

** Jon: OK LAST TIME I hope im remaking new age again still the same oc's will be in it and im not giving up on this story this will go on so ya this story will be deleted and remaked and posted again so ya im sorry ive been thinking and have enough chapter ideas so look forward to the remake of the remake bye sorry**


End file.
